Eis mit Erdbeeren
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Una dieta basada en cervezas y chocolates hizo de las suyas en el momento más inapropiado. Male!Bélgica/Fem!Alemania


_Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hidekaz Himaruya y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Los nombres Emma, Hans y Louise son Bélgica, male!Bélgica y Fem!Alemania, respectivamente. Este fanfic es Male!Bélgica x Fem!Alemania, GerBel, la pareja hetero más linda de Hetalia (?). Dedicada a mi hermosa Bel, te extraño mucho, nena. Muchas gracias por tu amistad, tu paciencia y por todos esos roles preciosos que me diste, y espero me sigas dando... Si es que algún día vuelvo a ser constante :'I_

* * *

_oOo_

Hans observó por la ventana de la habitación como Louise cruzaba la calle trotando. Se inclinó para verla mejor: llevaba puesta una gorra para evitar que el sol le quemase, una playera sin mangas, pantalones y zapatos deportivos. El belga silbó, ¡increíble que vestida de esa manera tan sencilla luciera tan bien!

Los hermanos alemanes tenían reunión especial de la Unión Europea, junto con Francia y París. Los cuatro habían llegado hacía un par de días y se instalaron en la amplia casa de los belgas, tan grande era que había espacio para todos. ¡Hans se sentía tan feliz! La casa estaba llena de vida, Francis hacia bromas recordando los viejos tiempos mientras Francine cocinaba exquisitos postres con su ayuda y la de Emma. Ludwig y Louise gustaban de tomarse unas cuantas cervezas antes de tener la suficiente confianza como para contar algún chiste, y habitualmente el que empezaba a hablar era Ludwig, para hacer reír a Emma (Hans lo notaba, cuando Emma reía y le daba una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda, Alemania no podía evitar ruborizarse. Algo había ahí). Louise permanecía en silencio, aunque riendo o asintiendo cuando era requerido. Hans se preguntaba si era, quizá, muy tímida para iniciar alguna conversación, y vaya que había intentado sacarle algunas sonrisas: lo conseguía después de varios esfuerzos, pero valía totalmente la pena.

Volvió a la realidad. Berlín hacía estiramientos en el jardín, la playera se le subía al inclinarse dejando entrever la parte baja de su blanca y bien formada espalda. Hans tomó una galleta de chocolate hecha por Francine de la bolsita que sujetaba en la otra mano. Louise continuaba con sus flexiones, hacia adelante ahora. Hans se preguntó si sus pechos no le estorbaban al momento de ejercitarse, pero siempre comprobaba que no. Sus pechos eran tan grandes… ¿Entonces no era cierto eso de que cuando una mujer perdía grasa, la zona se encogía? Debía investigar al respecto por morboso que sonara.

Grasa. La grasa era resultado de comer muchas cosas deliciosas. Por inercia dejó de masticar, para quedarse un rato pensativo: Él amaba comer. Bajó la mano a su vientre, tanteándose en espera de encontrar algún abultamiento producto de tantos postres y cerveza. Había algo, pero nada que no pudiera reducirse con una dieta disciplinada, ejercicios y la reducción de la ración diaria de dulces.

Dulces. Si Louise fuese un dulce, ¿Cuál sería? Quizá un _strudel _con mucha azúcar glass encima o tal vez un chocolate con leche, semi amargo… No, no, sería un helado adornado con un par de fresas enormes y deliciosas, y… Alto. ¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar en Lou para soñar con comida? Vale, tenía un grave problema con eso. En fin.

Se terminó la galleta y engulló un par más, al tiempo que salía del cuarto y bajaba apresurado las escaleras. Emma le estaba esperando en la cocina con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una botella con agua en su diestra. Salió al jardín.

Louise ahora hacía sentadillas, y por los números que murmuraba en alemán, ya llevaba un buen número de ellas. Bruselas se acercó por detrás en silencio a fin de no interrumpirla, y también para recrearse la pupila con el movimiento de aquellas preciosas piernas. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, carraspeó para llamar su atención. Ella volteó a verle, con gruesas gotas de sudor escurriéndole por la frente.

—Creí que te haría falta una buena bebida —comentó tendiéndole la botella. Ella se secó el rostro con la toalla que llevaba en los hombros, asintiendo.

—Estaría perfecto, sí. _Danke_ —respondió la joven a la par que tomaba el recipiente, abriéndolo para dar un buen sorbo. Hans la contempló en silencio, sin poder borrar esa sonrisilla de su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que tal vez podría acompañarte mañana a hacer ejercicio —dijo sin más, a la par que sacaba un chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón, desenvolviéndolo para ofrecérselo a la otra. Ella negó con la cabeza, por lo que Hans se encogió de hombros y acercó el dulce a su boca para darle una buena mordida —Mm._Ja_, me gustaría. Emma no es precisamente una buena compañera, se cansa rápido y tengo que traerla cargando a casa —bromeó. Louise le observó con una ceja alzada, al tiempo que terminaba de secarse los brazos.

—La verdad, no sé… Sólo me ejercito con mi hermano. Sucede que, pues… No hay muchas personas que puedan aguantarme el ritmo —eso lo dijo con cierta timidez. Se rascó la nuca buscando algo más que decir, pero al parecer nada se le ocurría. Hans hizo una mueca.

—Oh, vamos. Te he visto correr y creo que puedo aguantar perfectamente —le guiñó un ojo —.Cosa de darme una oportunidad. Me levanto temprano y ya.

Louise le miró. Hans se había introducido en la boca un segundo chocolate.

—…Bueno, sería agradable. Mañana a las seis en punto, _¿ja?_ —se resignó la rubia a la par que terminaba de beber el último sorbo a la botella, dándosela al otro. Hizo un esbozo de sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para ir a la casa a darse una ducha. Hans la contempló todo el camino hasta verla desaparecer en la puerta, y ni así dejó de sonreír como un idiota.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano para darse un baño y vestirse de forma adecuada, acompañado de su hermana. Emma le ató las agujetas a la par que reía.

—No puedo creer que finalmente te hayas animado a pedirle una cita —comentó burlonamente. Hans frunció el ceño.

— ¡No es una cita! Sólo iremos a correr y nada más —se apresuró a decir. Masticaba un trozo de dulce de menta nerviosamente.

—Pues me parece un primer paso excelente. Recuerdo que la primera vez que salí con Ludwig fue cuando me pidió que lo acompañara a pasear a sus perros… ¡Lo hubieras visto! Estaba rojo como tomate al momento de prestarme la correa, tan adorable.

Hans suspiró.

—No es momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas —contestó, teniendo que escuchar la risa de Emma.

—Cierto, cierto, disculpa. Es sólo que me emociona tanto verte con ella, ¡Hacen una pareja lindísima! Imagínate, ¡ahora podremos tener una cita doble! —dijo, entusiasmada. Hans entendió que responderle sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que se incorporó de su asiento, sin poder evitar mirarse al espejo. Se sentía extraño vestido así, con los pantalones cortos y nada elegantes; los zapatos deportivos, la banda cubriéndole la frente... Suspiró. Emma le abrazó por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Sé tú mismo aunque no demasiado,_ ¿Ja?_

Hans tragó saliva. ¡Qué bien que se había tomado un tarrito de cerveza, para darse valor!

oOo

Louise llegó primero, desde luego. Hans corrió hacia ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—D-Disculpa. Tuve que, uh, ya sabes… Francine no me dejó irme sin desayunar.

La alemana asintió, comprensiva.

—No te preocupes. ¿Comenzamos? —le sonrió. Hans dijo que sí con la cabeza, mientras veía como Louise se adelantaba trotando, animándolo a seguirla. La imitó hasta llegar a su lado, y así anduvieron por unos metros más. Hans tomaba aire de forma disimulada, ¡nunca se imaginó que hacer eso fuera tan cansado! Pero no debía rendirse. Estaba con Louise y eso hacía que todo el esfuerzo valiese la pena.

— ¡Vamos! Podemos hacer más —la animó, inhalando. Ella asintió y continuó con el ejercicio, volviendo a adelantarse para mirar a Hans de reojo, y él creyó ver un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lo incentivó a continuar…Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse y cubrirse la boca con la diestra. Berlín se acercó, presurosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó colocando la mano sobre su hombro. Hans había perdido todos los colores del rostro—.Ay, _mein Gott. _Aguanta, te llevaré a casa para que descan…

Louise no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Hans se separó de su lado, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no, está bien… E-Es sólo el sol, t-tú sabes —se excusó. No podía ser posible, ¡Sentía que iba a vomitar todo lo consumido minutos antes e incluso lo de la cena y comida del día anterior! La cabeza le daba vueltas. Volvió a cubrirse la boca, antes de caminar un par de pasos y terminar apoyándose en un árbol, inclinándose segundos luego con cierta desesperación. Louise le siguió, pero al escuchar el sonido de las arcadas y ver como el tronco del árbol quedaba humedecido de restos de comida sin digerir, supo que lo mejor era esperar con la toalla entre las manos.

oOo

Después del incidente Hans había llegado a casa apoyado en el fuerte hombro de Louise, donde fue atendido por unas preocupadas Emma y Francine. Lo mimaron hasta decir basta, pero luego de recuperarse se había encerrado en su habitación y negado el acceso a todos… Y si por él fuera, se quedaría ahí para siempre, dejaría de ser capital de su hermana y viviría hundido en la depresión. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese sucedido eso? ¿Qué clase de persona vomita en la primera cita (¿no se suponía que no era una cita?) con la chica que le gusta a su lado, secándole el sudor de la frente y sujetándole mechones de cabello para que no se ensuciaran? ¿Por qué a él, por qué justamente a él? ¡Y todo por no saber controlarse! Claro, viva la cerveza en lugar del agua y las galletas en vez de la avena. Maldijo, arropándose con una manta mientras seguía viendo series de la BBC. Ya lo había decidido: No saldría de la habitación hasta que se fueran los alemanes y los franceses, y no le importaría que lo regañaran los jefes o Emma o quién fuera. Al demonio con todo y con todos… Hasta con Lou. Suspiró tristemente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la televisión y no en sus horribles recuerdos, y también en el hecho de que se le antojaba horrores un par de litros de helado de chocolate (al demonio con la comida también). De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría, y chasqueó la lengua.

—No, hermana. Ya te dije que necesito nada y que no te preocupes por mí. Avísame cuando se vayan todos y ya —dijo, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Emma entraba todos los días a animarlo a salir, a comentarle lo esencial de las reuniones y ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó una voz con un acento bastante conocido. Hans volteó enseguida, topándose con Louise, quién le miraba con timidez, las manos ocultas tras la espalda. Bruselas se medio incorporó, anonadado.

—L-L-Lou… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? —tartamudeó, nervioso. ¿Por qué la rubia lo atrapaba en los peores momentos?

—No te veo desde ese día y bueno, yo… —tragó saliva antes de hablar, como si estuviera igual de nerviosa y avergonzada que él —.Quería saber cómo estabas. Y, también… —Louise dejó de esconder sus manos y le mostró a Hans lo que traía en ellas: Un bote enorme de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y un par de cucharas. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, apenada por alguna inexplicable razón —Hoy no haré mis entrenamientos, y me preguntaba si quizá podría unirme a ti y, uh, ya sabes… V-Ver televisión mientras comemos, eso…—terminó de decir. Hans miró el helado, luego la miró a ella. Y no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para decir que sí.

* * *

_Antes que nada el nombre 'Hans' se me ocurrió de pronto. Dirán ¿Qué no se le ocurrió un nombre más original? Pues la respuesta es no (?). Ah, hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic de esta pareja, aunque me tentó más hacerla con los géneros invertidos por razones randoms. ¿Alguien de por acá le gusta esta pareja? ¡Vamos! Necesita muchísimo amor, y bueno, no todo es yaoi en la serie... Meh, nadie quiere escuchar eso (?). De hecho Bélgica es mi favorita para Ludwig, siento que se complementan muy bien y aparte tienen taaanta historia juntos... En fin. Otra cosa, hace tiempo que no escribía nada de Hetalia, espero poder hacer más de mis parejas crack favoritas en algún futuro. Disculpen si los personajes están muy OoC y esas cosas. Espero de igual modo que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y dejen algún comentario :) se los agradeceré bastante cuando ande deprimida en el trabajo y eso (?). ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
